


Позволь мне сказать то, что я думаю

by Paranoiya



Series: Так или иначе [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Author really likes flannel shirts, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Flip is bad at taking care of himself, Gay Flip, I wrote four thousand words to get to one kiss, M/M, Romantic hiking, Ron's POV, bi ron, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Рон Сталлворт поначалу не замечает Флипа Циммермана. Полицейский департамент Колорадо-Спрингс — это целый океан белых мужчин: молодых белых примерно его лет, белых мужчин среднего возраста, стареющих белых. Даже когда Рон наконец-то оказывается в комнате с Флипом Циммерманом, он не замечает его. Сталлворт слишком сфокусирован на шефе и сержанте, чтобы обратить внимание на ничем не примечательного белого парня, лежащего на диване в глубине комнаты. Он замечает Флипа, только когда тот крепит микрофон к его майке. Невозможно не заметить высокого симпатичного мужчину, вторгшегося в твоё личное пространство, чтобы что-то прикрепить к твоему исподнему.
Relationships: Ron Stallworth/Flip Zimmerman
Series: Так или иначе [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082507
Kudos: 3





	Позволь мне сказать то, что я думаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Say What I Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092122) by [DragonintheLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonintheLibrary/pseuds/DragonintheLibrary). 



> Авторские предупреждения из оригинального текста
> 
> _Я собиралась выжать все названия для этой серии из текста "Preaching to the Choir Invisible, Part I" группы Quiet Company, и я выжала. Может быть в следующий раз, я подберу подходящие названия._
> 
> _Я не афроамериканка и никогда не жила в Колорадо. Прошу прощения за все неточности._

Рон Сталлворт поначалу не замечает Флипа Циммермана. Полицейский департамент Колорадо-Спрингс — это целый океан белых мужчин: молодых белых примерно его лет, белых мужчин среднего возраста, стареющих белых. Даже когда Рон наконец-то оказывается в комнате с Флипом Циммерманом, он не замечает его. Сталлворт слишком сфокусирован на шефе и сержанте, чтобы обратить внимание на ничем не примечательного белого парня, лежащего на диване в глубине комнаты. Он замечает Флипа, только когда тот крепит микрофон к его майке. Невозможно не заметить высокого симпатичного мужчину, вторгшегося в твоё личное пространство, чтобы что-то прикрепить к твоему исподнему.

Нет, правда, Флип — это непримечательный белый парень во фланелевых рубашках, джинсах, ковбойских ботинках — опасно близкий к тому, чтобы быть настоящим ковбоем: со своей кобурой. Рон выкинул его из головы, когда встретил Патрицию — сильную, красивую, экстраординарную (серьёзно, она президент союза чернокожих студентов, и если это не экстраординарно, то Рон не знает, что же тогда да) чёрную женщину.

Он хорошо справляется со своей первой операцией и получает повышение, которое так хотел, а ещё стол (прямо позади стола Флипа). Рон воодушевлён тем, что теперь может носить на работу всё, что пожелает. Потом он ради забавы звонит в Ку-клукс-клан, и всё из шутки превращается в полноценное расследование. Расследование, в котором Сталлворт — главный над парой детективов старше него, прикреплённых ему в помощь.

Рон продолжает видеться с Патрицией: она всё ещё прекрасна, но у них не складывается так, как он хотел бы. В это же время он тесно работает с Флипом и начинает замечать вещи, даже не пытаясь сделать это специально. Например, как именно фланелевая рубашка обтягивает плечи Циммермана. Рабочий стол Флипа прямо перед его столом, так что трудно не наблюдать за его работой. Трудно не заметить, что у того всегда наготове три ручки или что он достаточно часто курит, но его пепельница всё время пуста. Циммерман смелый, он хороший актёр и отменный стрелок. Они работают под прикрытием на одной из встреч Клана, когда Феликс ведёт Флипа в подвал и хочет нацепить на него детектор лжи, а ещё требует показать его — Циммермана — член. Рон паникует и бросает камень в окно, а потом паникует ещё сильнее, когда самые отпетые расисты Колорадо-Спрингс выбегают на улицу и начинают стрелять ему вслед. Он не осознает этого, пока позже не читает отчёт, что именно Флип отобрал пистолет у Феликса и расстрелял обойму в дорогу позади машины, чтобы убедиться, что Рон в безопасности. А потом, когда они выясняют отношения в архиве, Рон замечает, каким тихим становится Флип, когда тот в гневе или напуган. Циммерман мягко повышает голос, а потом так же спокойно уходит курить.

И вот после ещё одной удачной ночной операции с новой добытой информацией Флип просто… психует. Он говорит, что спёкся потому, что ходит в один из баров, который попал на карандаш к Клану. В один из гей-баров, который они собираются взорвать. Что-то в восприятии Рона щёлкает — и Флип вдруг оказывается в поле внимания. Флип, с его брутальным псевдо-ковбойским прикидом и Звездой Давида, которую он оставляет в ящике стола до того, как они уезжают на операцию. Как оказалось, Циммерман также хранит от посторонних глаз информацию о своей принадлежности к одному из гей-баров Колорадо-Спрингс. Что-то давит и тянет у Сталлворта в груди. Руки Флипа дрожат, пока он курит, и Рон хочет закутать его в одеяло и дать ему стакан воды. Его отношения с Патрицей можно описать как провал (они всё ещё видят друг друга время от времени, но отношения больше не выглядят возможными), и Рон не пытается выдумать причину, почему он не может взять Флипа за шкирку и позаботиться о нём. Обычно непрошибаемый Флип Циммерман дрожит и ругается, не переставая при этом курить, и Сталлворт не может просто остаться в стороне и ничего не сделать. Так что он везёт Циммермана к себе домой, чтобы накормить его и уложить спать на диван в гостиной.

Рон готовит ужин, и Флип предлагает помощь. Сталлворт бросает взгляд на напарника: на милого парня, который, как оказалось, завсегдатай гей-бара. На его милого напарника, который предлагает ему помощь с ужином. "Сейчас не время", — строго одёргивает себя Рон. "Он психанул от одной перспективы быть раскрытым перед вооружёнными антисемитскими гомофобами. Сейчас не время делать шаг вперёд".

— Ты можешь накрыть на стол, — говорит он, прочищая горло.

Флип кивает, и Рон показывает, где лежат салфетки и столовые приборы. Он думает, что Циммерман должен быть обезвожен, так что Рон предпочитает убедиться, что ужин содержит достаточно воды (а ещё он думает, что, возможно, Флип ест недостаточно овощей. Или, может быть, он мало спит? Слишком много кофе, пива и сигарет и недостаточно воды, шпината и сна. Рон не может исправить привычки напарника, но он может внести здоровую обстановку хотя бы на одну ночь. На одну ночь, в которую Флип напряжён сильнее обычного).

Они заканчивают есть — Циммерман практически заглатывает свою еду, — и Рон пытается подать хороший пример и пойти спать. Но Флип ещё не закончил психовать в этот вечер, и он хочет увидеть реакцию напарника на его камин-аут. Камин-аут, который не совсем случился. Рон пытается быть вежливым и перестраховывающимся, когда понимает, что есть один ответ, который он должен дать Флипу прямо сейчас. Рон запинается, потому что не так уж много людей в курсе, и он давно никому об этом не рассказывал.

— Я — бисексуал.

Флип смотрит на него, и Рон не может понять, что происходит в голове у Циммермана. Флип удивлен и… что? Это определенно заинтригованное выражение на его лице, но Сталлворт его не понимает. Он не знает, что это может означать. Всё, что Рон знает, что уже поздно, так что он — на этот раз успешно — идёт спать. Тяжело уснуть, зная, что твой напарник в соседней комнате.

"Это подождёт до утра", — говорит себе Рон и делает глубокие дыхательные упражнения, чтобы успокоиться.  
  


  


***

Утром Рон делает завтрак, с которого Флип пытается соскочить.

"Серьёзно? — думает Рон про себя, потому что было бы грубо сказать это вслух. — Если ты будешь заботиться о себе хотя бы на уровне основных нужд, если ты будешь есть, пить достаточно воды и спать по ночам, то будет намного проще справиться с давлением в своей жизни".

Сталлворт убеждает напарника действительно съесть то, что он любезно приготовил. После еды Циммерман начинает без лишних слов мыть посуду.

О’кей, может быть, Флип способен делать необходимый минимум, например, позаботиться о себе, но он слишком обходительный. И будь Рон проклят, если это не мило — наблюдать, как эти широкие, обтянутые вечной фланелью в клетку плечи намывают посуду в его крошечной кухоньке. Рон ловит себя на том, что разглядывает напарника, и он встряхивается и уходит в спальню, чтобы одеться на работу.

Рон пробегается по гипотетическому разговору в своей голове, но как бы он ни крутил ситуацию, всё равно не может подобрать правильных слов. Как ему найти правильный баланс между "нет, правда, всё в порядке, если ты — гей" и "я не позволю этим гомофобным кускам дерьма или ещё кому-то навредить тебе" или "кстати, просто к слову, но я думаю, что ты милый, как насчет выпить после работы?" Должен ли он вообще попытаться когда-нибудь сказать последнее вслух?

Едва Рон успевает вернуться в гостиную, как Флип пытается со всей прыти дать дёру, не оставляя за собой ничего, кроме сушилки, забитой чистой посудой и вилками.

— Хей, — говорит Рон, и Циммерман застывает, оглядываясь через плечо.

Их взгляды встречаются, и Рон снова чувствует, как в груди всё тянет и сжимается. Он выдает какую-то полуосмысленную версию того, что на самом деле планировал сказать, а Флип просто продолжает смотреть на него своими большими выразительными глазами.

— О’кей, — отвечает Циммерман и выходит из квартиры.

"Чёрт, — думает Рон. — Ты работаешь с этим парнем и не можешь сказать правильно одно предложение. Проклятье".  
  


  


***

Рон выходит из здания и целых три секунды осматривает окрестности в поисках своей машины, пока не вспоминает, что приехал вчера на грузовике Флипа. Это значит, что его машина осталась на парковке. От его дома до неё всего десять минут езды, но пешком это займет как минимум полтора часа. Рон вздыхает и отправляется за машиной.

Когда он наконец-то добирается до департамента, Флип, одетый в свежую фланелевую рубашку, уже на месте и что-то печатает за своим столом. Глаза Флипа поднимаются к дверям, он коротко кивает в знак приветствия, как делает каждое утро с тех пор, как Рона прикрепили к отделу по борьбе с наркотиками. Но в это утро у Рона перехватывает дыхание.

"Успокойся, — говорит он себе. — Ты на работе, так что работай".

Рон садится за свой стол и уверенно отрывает взгляд от плеч Флипа, смотря вниз на отчёт о вчерашней операции. Он тратит оставшееся утреннее время (Рон действительно прилично опоздал), набирая его на машинке. После обеда Джимми, Рон и Флип собираются в кабинете сержанта. Они обсуждают, есть ли у Клана реальный выход на любую взрывчатку, и планируют способы защиты местных баров от любого возможного насилия.

— Мы должны увеличить количество патрулей рядом с этими барами, — говорит сержант Трапп.

Даже сидя в целом футе от Флипа, Рон чувствует, как тот напрягается.

— Со всем уважением, сержант, — говорит Сталлворт, — но полицейские машины рядом с гей-барами, скорее всего, заставят клиентов нервничать. Мы должны помнить, что они достаточно уязвимый контингент, который исторически преследовался полицией.

Рон не упоминает, что геи до сих пор подвергаются унижениям со стороны некоторых копов.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает сержант.

— В целом, увеличить количество патрулей по соседству, — говорит Рон.

— Может быть, даже отправим пару парней поговорить с хозяевами заведений, — предлагает Джимми. — Попросим их позвонить, если случится что-то подозрительное или опасное.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Трапп. — Я это организую, но вам нужно больше данных о следующих планах Клана.

— Так точно, сэр.

Они возвращаются за свои столы, и Сталлворт начинает делать звонки, пытаясь использовать случайную фразу Айвенго как рычаг, чтобы разговорить остальных куда как более немногословных членов Клана. Дело движется медленно, но это та работа, которую Рон любит: использовать мозги, чтобы перехитрить расистских ублюдков. Флип сегодня дерганнее обычного, и это начинает отвлекать. Он много курит, постоянно крутится туда-сюда в своём кресле и периодически встаёт, чтобы взять что-то из шкафа.

Большинство детективов их отдела уходит в пять потому, что они-то пришли на работу вовремя. Рон ждет, пока все оставшиеся не уйдут. Его желудок крутит от нервного напряжения.

— Флип, — наконец, зовет его Сталлворт.

Циммерман разворачивается к нему и поднимает брови.

— Как насчет выпить пива после работы? — продолжает Рон.

Завтра у них обоих выходной. Худшее, что может произойти — Флип скажет "нет" потому, что не заинтересован. Рона отшивали и раньше, он переживет.

— Ну, — говорит Флип, — я бы сказал да, но я сейчас не могу пойти в свой любимый бар.

— А как ещё ты отдыхаешь? — спрашивает Рон.

— Я хожу в походы в горы.

Конечно, он ходит в походы. Рон запал на типичного белого парня, выросшего в Колорадо, который любит пиво и подниматься в горы.

— Хочешь пойти завтра?

— С тобой? — в итоге говорит Флип. Его временами слишком тяжело прочитать.

— Почему нет? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Рон. Потому что ему совсем не обязательно тащиться на огромный холм в свой выходной, вот почему.

— О’кей, — кивает Флип. — Я заеду за тобой утром. Надень ботинки, если они у тебя есть.

— Конечно, они у меня есть, — отвечает Рон. Чёрные кожаные ботинки. Для танцев. Он в затруднительном положении, но ему некого винить кроме себя, в конце концов идея пойти в горы целиком и полностью его. — Увидимся завтра.

— Заметано, — отвечает Циммерман и разворачивается обратно к своему столу.  
  


  


***

Рон просыпается, подпрыгивая в кровати. Кто-то стучит в дверь. _Снова пожаловал долбанный нацистский деревенщина Феликс? Слишком рано для такого дерьма._ Сталлворт заставляет себя встать и подойти к двери в квартиру. В этот раз он смотрит в глазок, перед тем как открыть её. Рон видит знакомую копну тёмных волос и красную клетчатую рубашку. Флип.

— Который час? — больше бормочет, чем спрашивает Рон, открывая дверь.

— Утро, — отвечает Циммерман. — Поход, помнишь?

— Да, — говорит Сталлворт. — Так сколько сейчас?

— Девять. Я принес кофе.

Флип держит бумажный стакан. Рон вздыхает, забирает кофе и возвращается в квартиру, оставляя дверь позади себя открытой. После того, как Флип вчера вежливо отказался выпить, Сталлворт встретился с Патрицией ("Ты замечательная женщина. Ты умная, увлеченная и ты принципиальная. Но я воспринимаю тебя с романтической точки зрения, понимаешь? Я всё ещё хочу вместе тусоваться, но я хочу чтобы между нами все было ясно". Патриция одарила его равнодушным взглядом: "Мы не встречались". "О’окей, — сказал Рон. — Не бери в голову. Хочешь потанцевать?"). Вернулся он поздно.

Рон, не глядя, отпивает из теплого стаканчика. Ха! Без сахара, но с одной порцией сливок. Флип должно быть уделял ему больше внимания, чем представлялось самому Рону, потому что кофе в его стакане именно такой, каким он его обычно пьёт.

Сталлворт уходит одеваться, и когда он возвращается в гостиную, Флип сидит на диване, читая газету.

— Я готов.

Циммерман опускает газету и осматривает его с ног до головы.

"Оценивает? — думает Рон. — Или пытается убедиться, что я правильно оделся для похода?"

Флип ничего не говорит, только прочищает глотку и встаёт. Рон следует за напарником к его машине и забирается на пассажирское сиденье.

— Вот, — Флип вручает ему бумажный пакет.

В пакете утренние сэндвичи с яйцом и колбасой и помятая соломка картошки-фри. На вкус всё отличное, хотя Рон продолжает находиться в состоянии "я слишком мало спал прошлой ночью и ещё не проснулся, чтобы прикинуть и понять, сколько уже времени, и я всё ещё хочу спать".

Флип едет в горы. Он ничего не говорит, кроме просьб передать что-то из еды. Рон наблюдает за тем, как за окном меняется ландшафт, ощущая, как близко он сидит к своему напарнику.

Циммерман заруливает на пустую парковку на обочине дороги. Рядом с ней ничего нет и, кажется, нет ни одной причины, чтобы остановиться тут. Флип достает с заднего сиденья потрепанный брезентовый рюкзак и выходит из машины. Рон следует за ним, остановившись только, чтобы потянуться и глубоко вдохнуть. Прохладный ветерок обдувает его лицо. Сталлворт ещё чувствует себя усталым, но после кофе, завтрака и свежего ветерка — это уже приемлемый уровень усталости, а не апокалиптичный уровень истощения. Рон смотрит прямо на Флипа, их взгляды встречаются, посылая разряд электричества через внутренности Сталлворта. _Он наблюдал за мной?_

Флип отворачивается и направляется к лесу, что начинается на краю парковки. Вместо обычной кожаной кобуры на нём только маленький брезентовый рюкзак. Он смотрится нелепым и крошечным на долговязом Циммермане, как школьный рюкзачок ребенка. Рон следует за напарником мимо деревянной стойки, которая отмечает начало пешего маршрута между деревьями. Какое-то время они идут в тишине. Сталлворт чувствует в воздухе запах сосен и камней. Их путь то ведет вверх, то вниз. Деревья и окружающая их природа прекрасна, но в основном Рон вынужден смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о неровную поверхность.

— Так что тебе в этом нравится? — спрашивает он.

Флип смещается на край тропы, чтобы Рон мог идти рядом с ним.

— Моя мама брала меня в походы, когда я был маленьким, — глубоко вздыхая, отвечает Циммерман. — Мне нравится быть вдалеке от всех и всего, что напоминает мне о работе. В противном случае, какой ещё смысл жить в Колорадо-Спрингс — пристанище смертоносных расистских ублюдков? А ещё я люблю наблюдать за птицами.

— Флип Циммерман — наблюдатель за птицами, — говорит Рон, думая, что он — один из тех, кто, вероятно, напоминает Флипу о работе. Было ли плохой идеей напроситься в этот поход? — Прости, что навязался в твоё свободное время.

— Что?

— Навязался. Ты сказал, что так отдыхаешь от работы. Расслабляешься.

— О, — замечает Флип. — Это другое.

— Правда?

— Да, это ведь была твоя идея.

— Хм-м-м, — тянет Рон. — Полагаю, была.

Они снова идут в тишине, доходят до высоты, позволяющей посмотреть на окрестности, и останавливаются. Это странно — видеть горы с такой перспективы, изнутри самих гор. Горы обычно на задворках существования Рона в городе: не больше, чем плоский картонный силуэт. Но сейчас, когда Рон частично поднялся на склон горного хребта, он чувствует глубину и размеры горы — встретившись лицом к лицу с тем, насколько она на самом деле не плоская. Гора не просто возвышается плоской гранью: текстура склона такая же резкая, как и высота. Город кажется таким далёким, а все заботы — несущественными.

— Эта операция, — начинает Флип. Рон оглядывается на него. Тот смотрит в сторону прямо на пустыню. — Ну, не только операция, — продолжает он. — На самом деле, ты и операция. Я думал… Я думал намного больше, чем в целом раньше. О себе. О том... каково это — быть евреем, и о том… О’кей, каково это — быть геем. Я просто хотел сказать тебе... — Флип, наконец, поворачивает голову к Рону, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Циммерман глубоко вздыхает. — Я хотел сказать тебе, что я гей. Я не просто хожу в гей-бар, я — гей.

Рон делает глубокий вдох. Он не знает, что сказать, как именно показать правильную комбинацию поддержки, солидарности и спасибо-что-доверяешь-мне. _Это хорошо, поздравляю, я так горд за тебя, ты отличный парень и это всё закончится хорошо._

— О’кей, — говорит Рон, смотря прямо в глаза Флипа, пытаясь взглядом передать всё, что он чувствует, всё, для чего он не смог найти правильных слов.

Циммерман кивает, делая ещё один глубокий вдох.

— Продолжим? — спрашивает Рон, показывая на тропу.

— Да, — снова кивает Флип.

Они продолжают идти по маршруту. Рон ищет другую тему для разговора: что-то, поднимающее настроение, что-то, что, как он надеется, позволит ему почувствовать себя в безопасности и своей тарелке.

— Ты знаешь, что это за дерево? — спрашивает он, показывая на одно из деревьев, которое явно не является сосной.

— Осина, — отвечает Флип.

Оказывается, Циммерман много знает о деревьях, птицах и даже о камнях, мимо которых они поднимаются.

— Моя мама работала смотрителем парка до моего рождения, — говорит Флип. — Я думаю, она скучала по этому и использовала меня как предлог, чтобы приезжать сюда. Она была разочарована, когда я поступил в полицейскую академию вместо колледжа.

Они продолжают говорить о своих семьях. Флип — единственный ребенок, но у него много двоюродных братьев и сестёр. Он был близок с бабушкой до того, как её не стало, и его родители живут в Дэнвере. Рон рассказывает Флипу о своих трёх сестрах (две старшие и одна младшая), о переезде в Колорадо, когда он был мальчишкой, из-за отца, который служил здесь, оставив остальную немаленькую семью в Огайо.

Они останавливаются передохнуть, усаживаясь на камни почти с комфортом. Флип открывает свой рюкзак и достает две бутылки воды, пакет с вяленой говядиной и зелёные яблоки. Это мило — пусть пойти в поход предложил Рон, но и Флип проявил инициативу. Он заехал за ним, решил, куда они пойдут, взял еду для них обоих. Это дает Рону надежду.

Они сидят в тишине, Сталлворт продолжает жевать ломтик мяса — кажется, уже десятую минуту к ряду, — когда Флип внезапно выдает:

— Это свидание?

Рон судорожно вздыхает и кашляет, подавившись мясом.

— Прости!

Рон поднимает руку вверх, останавливая его, но все ещё не может ничего сказать, откашливаясь. Флип протягивает ему бутылку с водой. Сталлворт пьёт, а затем прочищает горло.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. В норме.

— Прости, — говорит Флип. — Я не должен был… Извини.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — говорит Рон. — И, хм, это свидание, если ты хочешь, чтобы оно было им. Или нет, если ты против.

— О, — отвечает Флип, таращаясь на Рона. — Я… хочу, чтобы это было свиданием.

— О’кей. Я — тоже.

Рон не может остановиться и улыбается как сумасшедший. Флип рассматривает землю под ногами, но Рон видит, что он тоже улыбается. Он встаёт и пересаживается к нему: валун не такой и большой, чтобы вместить их двоих.

— Хей, — говорит Рон, задевая плечо Флипа своим.

— Да?

— Как насчёт поцелуев?

Флип оглядывается вокруг, проверяя, нет ли рядом других туристов, несмотря на то, что они провели тут несколько часов и не встретили ни одного человека.

Внутренности Рона, кажется, меняются местами:

— Но мы не обязаны, — мнется он.

Флип поворачивается к нему, смотря в упор с силой, которая кажется физически ощутимой.

— Нет, я — за, — говорит он. — Я просто…

— Знаю, — отвечает Рон. — Это правильно — мы должны быть осторожными.

Флип собирает бутылки и убирает их в рюкзак.

— Пойдем со мной, — зовёт он, забирая яблочные огрызки и пакет с мясом, и закидывает всё в рюкзак. Флип тянется за руками Рона и поднимает его на ноги. Ладони Циммермана ощущаются грубыми и сильными. Разряд электричества прошибает Рона. Флип быстро уходит в сторону, продолжая тянуть его за собой. Он следует, и Флип сжимает его ладонь, не отпуская, и ведет сквозь груду валунов, на которых они сидели, к отвесной каменной стене.

— Что теперь?

— Наверх, — кивает на стену Флип.

— Я не могу туда залезть!

— Это не так уж и трудно. Я покажу.

Флип подходит к каменной стене, и Рон видит, что на ней много выступов и трещин, как узкий набор лестниц, которые не найдешь даже в самой большой многоэтажке. Флип начинает подниматься по стене: опираясь и на руки, и на ноги.

— У тебя получится, — говорит он, оглядываясь через плечо.

Рон делает глубокий вздох и следует за Флипом. На деле все оказывается не так уж и трудно. После непродожительного подъема они оказываются на уступе, внутри достаточно ровной щели между двумя высокими скалами. Рон и Флип останавливаются, привалившись спинами к стене. Камень под спиной Рона кажется грубым и жёстким, но всё, на чем он может сосредоточиться — это ощущение руки Флипа, прижимающейся к его. Он берет его за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь. Флип рвано вздыхает. Рон поворачивается к нему, опираясь свободной рукой на стену рядом, словно отрезая его от мира, прижимается щекой к лицу Флипа и вздыхает. Воздух чистый и свежий, пахнущий камнем и потом. Рон чувствует, как поднимается грудь Флипа на каждом вдохе.

Когда тот начинает говорить, Рон может почувствовать вибрации его голоса:

— Я могу тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает Флип.

Рон кивает, его борода проезжается по бородке Флипа. Тот поворачивает голову и целует Рона в щеку. У него перехватывает дыхание — он поворачивается к Флипу и тянется вперед. Их губы встречаются. Флип целуется серьёзно, аккуратно и настоятельно, и у него мягкие губы. Один поцелуй перетекает в другой, пока Циммерман не отступает, задыхаясь. Рон улыбается.

— Чёрт, — говорит Флип.

— Чертовски верно, — соглашается Рон.

— Мы уже достаточно прошли на сегодня. Поехали ко мне?

— Конечно, — отвечает Рон.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в рамках зимнего Комбата-20 для команды [Nastoyashee Sveklo](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661795)
> 
> Если вам понравился текст, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos ♥


End file.
